


Wake-Up Call, The

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-05
Updated: 2008-10-05
Packaged: 2019-05-31 11:06:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15118058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "You may hear things behind the door..."





	Wake-Up Call, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

CJ sat on top of the telephone like a hen waiting for her eggs to hatch. As the clock turned over from 6:29 to 6:30, she answered it before it had a chance to ring.

“Good morning Mrs. McGarry, this is Stacey from the White House switchboard making the Vice-President’s wake up call.”

“Thank you, Stacey. Could you patch me through to Margaret please?”

“Yes ma'am, have a lovely weekend.”

“You too.”

Margaret’s phone rang three times before she answered.

“Good morning, Mrs. McGarry.”

CJ hated all the formality that came with her position. She had known Margaret for years and suddenly she was Mrs. McGarry. She really missed being CJ.

“Hey Margaret. The Vice-President will not be in the office today.”

“Should I be concerned?”

“No. He just needs a break and I'm making sure he takes it. The Brussels conference is in ten days and I will not be able to control him then.”

“Next week is a mess of meetings and photo ops. He has also been avoiding calls from Diane Sawyer’s people.”

“Why?” CJ asked.

“ABC wants another interview, post midterm elections I guess. I thought I should tell you since I am sure he did not.”

“Thanks. Don’t work too hard today Margaret…it’s Friday. Could you patch me through to Toby please?”

“Sure. Have a good weekend, Mrs. McGarry.”

“Thanks, you too.”

“Good morning, Mrs. McGarry.”

“Hey Tobus. Where are you, Tripoli?”

“Something like that. Its Friday morning traffic in our lovely nation’s capital. Whatever ticked you off I'm sure that I told the Vice-President not to do it.”

“I am not ticked.”

“Oh goodie...what do you need?”

“The Vice-President is staying home today. I don’t care what's on his schedule, brush it aside.”

“You got it. Should I be concerned?”

“No, we’re just disappearing for a while. He needs this.”

“I know. He is quite lucky to have a woman like you.” Toby said.

“You have a damn fine woman yourself.”

“Kinda wish I was still in bed with her and not out here in this jungle.”

“I'm sorry.”

“Mmm hmm. Have a nice day, ma'am.”

“Don’t call me ma'am.”

“Don’t call me Tobus.” He countered. “Bye.”

The Second Lady hung up the phone, tiptoeing through the quiet bedroom where her husband slept. She slipped out of the door and stood face to face with her primary Secret Service Agent. Bill Grayson felt fortunate that she wore a whole set of pajamas; for the past seven years he’d seen more pairs of CJ McGarry’s panties than he should have.

“Hey there.” She smiled.

“Good morning, Mrs. McGarry.”

“We’re incognito; no one gets past this door. Mitch is handling everything the children need this morning. I'm serious Bill…the house needs to be in threat of imminent nuclear attack.”

“I gotcha ma'am.”

“You may hear things behind the door…”

“Understood, Mrs. McGarry. I should inform you that the Secret Service would enter if the noises are deemed troublesome rather than um…”

“Good old fashioned fun?”

“That’s one way to put it.” Bill did his best to conceal his smirk.

“Well I already know this place is bugged for video. Someone is watching and they will know we’re fine.”

“Yes ma'am.” The Agent nodded.

“Have a great weekend. I will see you Sunday evening.” CJ squeezed his rock hard forearm before disappearing behind the bedroom door. Everything taken care of, she slid back into the bed with Leo. He immediately found his way into her arms. CJ sighed, stroking his back and falling asleep.

***

“I've been handled.” Vice-President Leo McGarry murmured, emerging from sleep in his wife’s arms.

“I don't know what you mean.” She kissed him.

“What time is it?”

“That’s unimportant. We are going to have breakfast in bed…probably lunch too.”

“Can we watch a movie?” Leo asked.

“Anything you want, honey. No, no, wait, I am not sitting through _Citizen Kane_. I can't take Orson Welles today.”

“You're so good to me baby, you know that?”

Leo unbuttoned her pajama top, spreading it open and stroking her freckle covered skin. When his lips moved to kiss it, CJ arched her back. Her knee moved between his legs, moving back and forth across his pajama-covered erection. Leo groaned against her skin. His mouth captured her hard nipple, rolling it on his tongue.

“Uhh…”

His hand slid into CJ’s pajamas, pressing her groin and feeling her quiver. One finger and then two thrust inside of her. The way she cried out when Leo’s palm stroked her clit made him so hot.

“Leo!”

“That’s it baby, let go. You like that don’t you?” he grinned as she nodded.

Her climax caught her off guard; his name came out of her mouth in a strangled scream. Grabbing him close, CJ kissed him hard. The rest of their nightclothes came off quickly. The McGarrys loved being naked together and this rainy morning was no different.

“Mmm, Mr. Vice-President,” CJ stroked his erection. “You feel so damn good.”

He kissed her, rolling onto his back and pulling her on top of him. CJ smiled.

“How do you want it, sir? Anyway you want it…just tell me.”

“Oh God.” He laughed. “I want it in your mouth, Claudia Jean.”

When that was an option, Leo McGarry was not going to let it pass him by. CJ excelled at fellatio and she took pleasure in it. He did not know why she liked it as much as she did. When he had a mind to ask other things were taking precedence.

“Yeah, yeah baby, baby that’s it…oh shit yeah.” His hips rose from the mattress and his hand grabbed a fistful of her auburn hair when she deep throated him. It did not last long, which was his fault and not hers. Leo groaned as CJ took every drop of him down her throat. She wanted it, loved it, and that turned him on. “Gimme a kiss baby.”

She did, resting her body on his. Leo wrapped his arms around her smooth back and exhaled. 

“I love you, CJ. I love you and sometimes even when I'm a horse’s ass I still love you.”

“You're a horse’s ass a lot.” CJ murmured into his chest.

“Thank you baby.”

“I mean that.”

“I know you do.”

“None of it matters. Even when I want to strangle the life from you, I love you madly. Do you love me?”

“More than life itself.” Leo drew her into a soft kiss. “Your love is surely the reason I still breathe.”

“Oh Leo,” she sniffled, taking his face in her hands. “I'm hungry.”

The Vice-President grinned, kissing her nose.

“OK, an omelet and home fries coming right up.”

“And bacon.” CJ said.

“And bacon too. Then…I am going to want to take a late morning nap with my beautiful wife. I want to dream that we are the only two people in the world.”

CJ hugged him close, her lips pressed to his heartbeat and his bypass scar. That sounded just perfect.

***


End file.
